Pourquoi je suis devenue un homme
by Shin Sekai no Kaizoku
Summary: Je dois remercier Ivankov pour cela. Heureusement que Mugiwara est le premier des imbéciles, je n'aimerais pas que mon secret soit dévoilé à toute la piraterie. Quelle honte... Tout mon prestige s'envolerait pour ne plus jamais revenir. Je vois déjà cela d'ici. Les murmures et sourires moqueurs, les boutades... Et puis, il y avait Lui, aussi.


Je jette un regard furieux à ce cinglé d'Ivankov. Est-il un homme ou une femme à la base, d'ailleurs ? Un homme je crois ?  
Crétin.

Un peu plus tôt à Impel Down, il avait laissé entendre connaître l'un de mes secrets inavouables. Et il le connaissait, bien sûr.  
Si tu parles, je te tue.

Erreur de la nature en combinaison moulante. Rose.  
Une noire lui irait mieux, et surtout ferait moins... dégueulasse.  
Ça doit être joyeux avec les Révolutionnaires, quand il est de la partie.

M'enfin.

Nous filons droit vers Marineford. Mon coeur bat fort dans la poitrine. Le sang, la bataille... Un immense territoire ravagé par une guerre, où seuls les forts peuvent espérer survivre.  
Je coule un regard vers Mugiwara. Je l'ai sous-estimé, la dernière fois... Ma confiance exagérée et la trahison de Nico Robin furent responsable de mon échec.

Il semble plus fort que lors de notre première rencontre, mais nous n'allons pas nous battre dans un champ de fleur avec des caniches... Mais bien contre l'élite, le gratin de la Marine.  
Et moi, j'anticipe. Mes cheveux se hérissent dans ma nuque à l'idée de me mesurer aux plus forts, aux plus puissants.

Attends moi, Shirohige...

Mais très vite, mes pensées dérivent. La présence de Boa Hancock dans la célèbre prison n'est pas dûe au hasard.  
Et elle a très certainement aidé Monkey D. Luffy à s'y introduire... Je suis curieux de savoir comment ils s'y sont pris...  
Cependant, Boa Hancock avait dit quelque chose, qu'il avait entendue, avant de quitter la prison. « Nous nous verrons peut-être à Marineford. ». Espérait-elle que Mugiwara le libère avant ? C'était raté...

Mais je sais aussi que l'Impératrice ne se déplace pas pour rien, et très difficilement quand l'ordre émane du Gouvernement Mondial.  
Et si elle est là...

Lui aussi.

Un rictus de colère s'étire sur mes lèvres. Maudit soit cet homme.  
Harceleur. Foutu blond manipulateur.  
Connard sans coeur.

C'était de sa faute si elle était devenue un homme. Enfin, il était devenu un homme ?  
Bon, je réfléchirai à la grammaire un peu plus tard... Ca me donne généralement mal à la tête.

C'était de sa faute, à ce maudit perroquet rose, si j'étais allé voir Ivankov.

Je me souviens encore de son regard, à celui-là... Je lui aurais bien arraché la tête s'il n'avait pas ce pouvoir dont je requérais les effets.

Oui. C'est un fait.  
Moi, Sir Crocodile, était autrefois une femme.  
Et pas la plus moche, si je peux me vanter.  
Et c'était ma puissance, ainsi que ma beauté, qui avait attiré l'autre enfoiré.

Au bout d'un moment, j'avais accepté un rendez-vous. Un Shichibukai dans ses filets, ça peut toujours servir, n'est-ce pas ?  
Si j'avais su, je m'en serais abstenu.  
Après cette soirée – désastreuse, il avait continué à me contacter. Me harceler.

Je n'aimais ni ses sourires monstrueusement pervers, ni ses manières. A croire que le monde lui appartenait. Et encore moins ses mains baladeuses.  
Je frissonne à ce souvenir. Ça avait tellement mal tourné. J'ai dû me transformer pour échapper à ses touchers obscènes.

Et si je n'avais pas possédé le Suna Suna no Mi... Jusqu'où serais-tu allé, monstre de plumes ?  
Connard sans coeur.  
Maudit sois-tu, Doflamingo. Je te hais.

C'est toi, et toi seul, qui m'a poussé à changer de sexe.  
Je m'étais dit qu'une fois homme, et un homme virile en plus, tu calmerais tes ardeurs.  
Ce fut le cas. Quelques jours. Et tu repris ton manège, encore plus enhardi lorsque je rejoignis également les Corsaires.

Dis moi, Donquichotte Doflamingo.  
Que me diras-tu aujourd'hui ?

En tout cas, ma réponse sera toujours la même. Celle que je t'ai toujours assénée lorsque tes mains s'égaraient un peu trop  
Je te dirai non. Ou oui ?  
Par pur esprit de contradiction. Et la vengeance au bout des doigts, qui virevolte, portée par mon sable..


End file.
